


Unexpected Coincidences (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern AU)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dickbutt mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Uh Oh, looks like Reader's little secret is out, but wait could there possibly be more to this than she originally thought?Find out next time on Dragon Ball.





	Unexpected Coincidences (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So I recieved this message on my [ tumblr ](http://invaderzia1.tumblr.com/) and while I write fanfics for myself and don't take requests (unless other wise specified), I decided I need to take up the task of writing it.
> 
> _Writing request: OTP (any AoT charas) finding out they have matching dick tattoos_  
>  How could I not jump on that request.

“Wait, is that a tattoo?”

“ _Shit_ ”, she cursed under her breath, embarrrassed as someone noticed the ink peaking out from her shorts.

Once it had been stated however, the group began to surround her, curious as to this new development.

“Holy fuck, (Y/n), is that a dick?”

“How long have you had that?”

“It’s so fucking bad, please tell me you didn’t pay for it.”

Everyone’s questions and comments were clearly too much for the girl, especially with Sasha having her hand on her shorts, pulling them high enough to show the tattoo. Everyone was looking at the poor tattoo with a curious look, even Mikasa couldn’t help but join in. Yes, right on the girls thigh was a poorly done dickbutt, permanently engraved on her skin.

“How the fuck did you get that?” Connie asked, staring up at her with the dumbest smile on his face.

“I-I don’t remember, I got drunk at one of Eren’s parties and woke up with it the next morning…” the girl told, pushing Sasha’s hand off her shorts and pulling them over it.

Everyone then turned to Eren, who sheepishly looked away from the crowd.

“Eren, did you…” armin trailed off, embarrassed at having to ask such a crazy question.

Before eren could respond, Mikasa approached. Her gaze was sharp and menacing, scaring not only the boy but everyone else.

“Was this your doing?” Mikasa asked.

“Possibly…” Eren replied, defensively shrinking in on himself.

Majority of the group was near tears from laughing at the situation at hand, mostly Connie and Ymir who may need an ambulance soon. How could they not find this hilarious?

As Eren faced his punishment from Mikasa, who was dragging him away from the group, the rest of the group began to calm down. That’s when (Y/n) felt herself being pulled away from the group, by a mysterious person. Once they made it into the bathroom, she came face to face with Jean, the one who had started this whole situation by noticing said ink.

Jean’s face was unusually nervous, weird for the situation where he’d probably be laughing at her situation. However, instead he couldn’t look her in the eyes and had a light blush on his cheeks.

“Jean, why are we in the bathroom?” The girl asked, confused at being dragged away.

“I just needed some time away from the group, you know.” Jean awkwardly replied, sweat forming on his brow.

“With me?”

“The more the merrier.”

Jean was usually more blunt and honest than this, not one to stumble around his words or dance around his intentions. (Y/n) decided to wait it out, hoping he would get to it soon.

“So… you don’t remember Eren’s party that night?” Jean finally asked.

“I was black out drunk, I have no recollection of anything past Reiner jumping into their pool.” She stated. “Why are you asking, Jean? Do you know something?”

Jean awkwardly fidgeted in place, before reaching for his belt. He must’ve sensed how freaked out the other girl was as he stopped and held up a hand defensively in front of him.

“This is going to look bad, but just don’t freak out. Okay?”

All the other could do was nod, albeit freightend by these actions but deciding to trust Jean.

Jean began removing his belt, then unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. The boy now was stood in front of her, his pants down by his knees exposing his tight black boxers, which gave her a nice outline of hi-THIS IS NOT THAT TYPE OF FIC.

Confused, the girl looked up at him, unsure as to why he was near exposing himself to her. Jean’s face was a much brighter shade of red now, his hand covering his mouth to try and hide it. His other hand began to make its way to his right thigh, where the boxer cuts off. His hand shook as he slowly pulled it up, exposing a very similar image to her.

“No fuckin way…” she muttered, moving closer to his thigh to get a better view.

On his pasty white thighs, surrounded by some hazel leg hair was black ink. The design was the same crude, immature doodle as hers, just on the opposite leg. (Y/n) moved to pull her shorts up higher, comparing the workmanship of both of them. Yep, they were clearly both done by the same person, albeit someone with little experience with tattooing someone.

Staring back up at Jean, (Y/n)’s thoughts went wild. Sure, she was happy to have a little more of an understand as to what happened, but on the other hand did it have to be like this? Did she have to have matching tattoos with her crush? And of dickbutt???

“I have some memories of that night… more than you I think.” Jean started, awkwardly pulling his pants up and fixing his belt.

“You do?” She exclaimed, a bit too excited than Jean expected.

“Yeah… you got really fucking shit faced, I mean REALLY shit faced. Well, you started dancing on me and ehhmm,” Jean coughed awkwardly, pulling his gaze away from her, “trying to make out with me.”

The girl was now bright red, embarrassed by drunken her’s confidence.

“I-I did?”

“It was kinda nice, though I was pretty drunk too. But, you noticed Eren had this tattoo gun and decided to ask him to try it on you… well, more like US. You convinced me to get a matching tattoo for some reason. Eren said sure and then he started tattooing you. Then he tattooed me.” Jean explained, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Horrified is the way to describe the look on (h/c) haired girls face currently. Not only did she drunkenly get some dumb shit tattooed on her, she dragged her friend and crush with her.

“Jean, I’m so sorry… I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t apologize for it. Sure it’s pretty dumb, but it’s not the worst thing.” Jean said, trying to ease the other.

“Did I say anything about why I wanted to do this?”

Jean froze up a little, clearly embarrassed by what ever memory he had of the event.

“You were mumbling a lot, but you mentioned how it would be like one of those dumb couple things, like matching tattoos to remind us of each other…. most of it was pretty incoherent since you were pretty drunk.” Jean explained.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me…” she muttered.

“Come on, it’s not that bad. You were pretty drunk and it probably meant nothing…” Jean trailed off, seemingly trying to make her feel better.

When (Y/n) didn’t respond immediately, instead looking to the side away from Jean, the boy began to worry.

“Right?”

Still no response from the girl, instead she seemed to look even more awkward.

“(Y-Y/n)… do you…?” Jean didn’t get his thought out there, unable to get the words out there.

It was obvious to Jean that he hit the mark, as her body language gave her away immediately. Jean put his hands on her shoulders, staring down at the girls face. This caught her attention immediately as her head snapped to look at him.

“You like me?” Jean questioned again.

“so what if I do?” She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

Jean’s eyes widened slightly, shocked to hear that she liked him.

“So… all that at the party wasn’t just for nothing…”

“Of course not, drunk me is a fucking confident piece of shit.” She yelled, clearly annoyed at the pestering.

Just after she finished her thought, Jean’s lips smashed against hers, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her close. After the shocked died down, (Y/n) found herself kissing back, her arms wrapping around Jean and clawing at his back. This kiss was ferocious, clearly two people who want each other. Jean pulled away to catch his breathe, giving the other time to question him.

“What was that all about?” She asked, smirking up at him.

“I have been wanting to do that for fucking months now, it’s fucking torture watching you after all that shit at Erens party.” Jean rasped, his voice huskier from making out.

“Then why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked, bringing a hand up to weave through his hair.

“Yeah, sure. Let me just go up to you and say ‘hey I know you were too piss drunk remember but that dick butt tattoo? Yeah I have one too.’ I would’ve sounded insane.”

The girl couldn’t help but roll her eyes, finding Jean being over dramatic about that whole situation. She brought herself back to continue their lip lock, with Jean pushing her up against the wall.

A loud banging brought them out of their thoughts, which was soon followed by Eren’s screams. Maybe they should go help the poor boy out. Maybe in a few more minute though.


End file.
